


The Rock

by Dante8



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Missing scene from when Stanley and Mason are captured by the rogue marines. (Sex scene).





	The Rock

Stanley was uncertain of many things about Mason, the most pertinent one at the moment quickly shifting from "How did he get from his cell into mine when I wasn't looking?" to "Why is he putting his hand on my knee?" Not that Stanley felt any inclination to move the hand, precisely. It was...nice. Warm and broad and - "Stanley?", asked Mason, with a glance downward. God, the man had a great voice. Definitely not helping the, er, situation in his pants.

"It's just the - you know. All the excitement today. Adrenaline." He waved his hands vaguely. Then a stray thought occurred to his distracted brain.

"Wait, aren't you straight? I mean, you have a daughter..."

"Bisexual", purred Mason. Which, now that Stanley thought about it, fit better with the fact that Mason had begun stroking his thigh.

"Oh! So, you and the other prisoners, then?", Stanley asked, and wasn't that a thought, Mason and another tough, strapping convict. Maybe even more than one at once...But Mason was shaking his head. "I was kept away from the other prisoners, to prevent the sharing of state secrets."

"Oh."

"And yourself?"

"I've never, with a man..." Stanley gestured to the bed. "But I'd like to, with you. Carla and I have an open relationship," he added reassuringly (which was true).

"Very well."

Mason began to undress. Stanley thought he was surprisingly well-built for his age, and then conceded that, considering he had just watched him kick the ass of several Marines, it wasn't actually that surprising. It was, however, undeniably arousing. If he had ever doubted his own bisexuality - and indeed he had in earlier times - the fact that he was unable to tear his eyes away from Mason's well-muscled ass confirmed it now.

He might have been embarrassed to undress himself, by comparison, but he was too excited to be self-conscious. Besides, however ordinary his physique might be in comparison to Mason's, the man clearly wanted him.

They kissed. Stanley had expected Mason to be forceful, considering, well, everything about him. But it appeared that he was willing to let Stanley take the lead on this. Stanley had never kissed anyone taller than himself before - or anyone with facial hair - and he found he rather liked it. Mason's rough hands found his waist, squeezing gently, and yeah, he liked that too. Stanley felt the jutting curves of the older man's perfect ass fill his own hands and thought, _at least I can still tell Carla she's got the greatest body of any woman I've ever slept with._

Stanley broke the kiss and sat on the edge of the cot. He was startled to see Mason begin to lie down on it. 

"I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be," he said. "I hope you don't mind taking charge a bit."

"You'll have to guide me," said Stanley. "I'm not - I mean, I'm usually on top but - not like this, exactly."

Mason smirked. "I suppose not. Well, you can start by getting on top."

He did. The weight was more than Mason had expected, but it still felt wonderful to finally feel a partner’s body against his own again. 


End file.
